1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gravity actuated indicator to assist the operator (driver) of a farm tractor pulling a cultivator implement therebehind in maintaining proper steerage of the tractor across a slope (even though the incline thereof may vary) in order to maintain the ground engaging portions of the cultivator implement properly centered between adjacent rows of crops.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of indicators designed to accomplish the same and different functions and which utilize some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,955,488, 2,010,191, 2,353,586, 2,555,954, 2,677,193 and 4,363,174.
However, these previously known indicators do not include structure whereby different degrees of side draft by different types of tractor drawn implements may be readily compensated for.